Rise of the Arrancar (SYOC Closed For Now)
by Rachnee
Summary: The Shinigami believed that the Vandenreich had destroyed all the powerful Hollows when they conquered Hueco Mundo. The new technology that the Soul Society has made them believe that they could stop any new invasion from anywhere. However, there were strange happenings in Hueco Mundo, what would happen next would change things forever...
1. SYOC Page

For ten years, Soul Society and the World of the Living have known a greater peace than ever before. Soul Society has advanced in their technolgy, allowing Shinigami to react more quickly to Hollow attacks and live in relative ease. Aizen has been unable to defeat the almighty chair. In the World of the Living, the heroes of life are also at peace, doing what they had wanted in life before all of the Universe came crashing down onto them.

'But what of Hueco Mundo?' you might ask?

With the fall of Aizen Hueco Mundo fell back into chaos for a time, many of the Arrancar left behind were either killed off in the power vaccum for control of Las Noches, or killed by Hollows after fleeing from the fortress. Then Tia Harribel and her Fraccion return to Las Noches and restore order with Harribel as Queen of Hueco Mundo, yet this would only be a brief respite from the chaos as the Vandenreich returns from the Shadow Realm to declare war on any who do not surrender before their might. Harribel and those who stood with her fought valiantly against the Quincy army and stood fast against the terror that was the Emperor Ywach, yet they were not strong enough to hold out forever and were defeated.

With the fall of Las Noches and the 3rd generation Arrancar being wiped out, chaos once more reigned unopposed for ten years, with all who sought to bring order meeting grisly ends. Most Hollows that seek safety in numbers are crushed under the boots of the Menos Grande, with only Gillian being the strongest after the Quincy invasion. Hollow attacks in the World of the Living are few and far between since the Shinigami have noticed that with the death of the Soul King, things have become even easier for them to keep Mankind safe. Hollows now live in fear that the Shinigami will invade Hueco Mundo and end them once and for all.

Yet there are those who believed they could make a difference.

Those who saw their _destiny_ as rulers of their kind, no longer would Hollows live in fear of the Shinigami killing them without a care in the world, no longer would the strong crush those who wanted to survive, a new Hueco Mundo, where all would live together working as a unit to defeat those who believed that Hollows were a blight in the lives of those whom sought a weak and fragile "peace" that would shatter from a pin drop. These Hollows will show the peaceloving Shinigami a new world where they will rule with a unity never seen before.

The first step for these brave Hollows who want a better tomorrow will be to free themselves from the oppressive heel of the Gillian, then to reach greater heights and end the struggle between Shinigami and Hollow once and for all, be it extinction of one race or unification, so be it.

These Hollows who seek to bring about a New Age who have sworn to unite their brothers and sisters as an army to defeat the Shinigami. These Hollows who are determined to live for tomorrow, what will happen to them?

 **Hello there, fellow Hollow enthusiasts! I'm a person who spontaneously decided to write a SYOC story for my first story on here, so voila! If you have not noticed, (I say what I want to get across rather bluntly, apologies!) I'm going to write a story that takes place after the Vandenreich Arc that will have Hollows working together with no outside influence to help them as they strive to unite Hueco Mundo for one final time to fight for existence. A few rules though so you know what types of Hollows are needed in the beginning of this story (Yes SYOC will be open for a while since there will be new Espada and Fraccion).**

 **No clueless or naive characters. Everyone is working together here, there is no time for infighting. For smart characters, the limit is rivaling Urahara, but you can't have super intelligence and strength, find a balance.**

 **Two characters can be submitted by one person. They have to be different in at least two ways, with personality be a permanent one.**

 **The character(s) can be from another SYOC story, but need to fit this one. The more detail, the better.**

 **The characters should be on the lighter, more optimistic side of the spectrum. If you're unable to make a character like that, it's fine, I'll save them for when the beginning part of the story ends. Expect lots of gore, Hollows are not peaceful beings, neither is Kenpachi Zaraki.**

 **Add a backstory if you feel the need to, but it shouldn't be a lighthearted one, this is a world where Hollows are all vying for control of Hueco Mundo in some form or another, and where Gillian are lurking around the forest. This isn't needed though, so only do this if you want to.**

 **Take your time, the deadline will be the 31st of May for the beginning with and absolute deadline of June 4th for late submissions to start out with and a deadline will pop up for SYOC closing whenever the beginning arc ends.**

Alright, enough of that now. Here's the character creation section! Sorry I only got WordPad :(

-General Info-

Name:

Nickname: (If they have other names they want to be called by, {or if they have a lover, yup, you heard me, there are going to be couples if the two creators agree on it} here is where it goes.)

Gender: (Male or Female, not both you evil people.)

Power Level: (Got this idea from watching early Bleach episodes with bounties on Hollows. 5000 will be the minimum which will be equal to low seat Shinigami, and eating souls or other Hollows will up the power by half of what they ate.)

Sexuality: (Whatever you want really, unless it sounds made up.)

Hollow type: (Hollows are different, make them something of your imagination...as long as it's not a unicorn.)

-Physical Info-

Height: (I'm American, but I think putting down both types of measurment will be beneficial here.)

Weight:

Ressurecion: (Forgot to add this XD. What their ressurecion does and what it looks like.)

Appearance: (This will be when they become Arrancar. Are they toned, muscular, feminine? Short, tall? Big bust, no bust? Eye color, skin tone? Hair?)

Clothing: (These Arrancar are not Aizen's Arrancar, so they can wear whatever they want.)

-Mental Info-

Presentation: (How do they act around Hollows that aren't trying to kill them? Proud and confident? Meek and shy? Seem strong or act intellegent? This will either help or hinder their relationship with their allies.)

Personality: (How they appear to others when they act ex: act nice but are manipulative. The better this is the more likely I'll let go to the World of the Living/higher chance of surviving against a Captain.)

Speech Pattern: (How manly or feminine they speak.)

Like/Dislike: (What they like or dislike, will effect relationships with other Arrancar.)

Quotes: (Put some here so it makes it easier for me to write them.)

-Extra Info-

Theme Song:

Extra: (Whatever you feel like adding. go ahead and plop it down here! Moo!)

Age: (Optional, since there could be Hollows like Barragan.)

Hollow Hole Location:

Sword Type:(Can be anything.)

Extra Abilities:


	2. Submitted Characters

List of Hollows so far submitted (Power Levels are 5,000-10 million for Low Hollows, 10 million-840 mil for Gillian, 840-20 billion for Adjuchas, 20-Arrancar evolution as Vasto Lorde.) Power Levels over 2 million will be considered older Hollows...because the Quincies wrecked everything :( Also that 5,000 was Shriekers I think, so everybody will at least be stronger than that guy XD. Power Levels will be updated at the end of chapters and here as well. If this is confusing you guys, 10,000,000 is maximum right now.

Abel Veris-Male-Fly Type Hollow-Power Level 420,000

Rosso and Nero Calabero (twin Hollows)-Female/Male-Knight Type Hollow-Power Level 30,000 each

Zinoviya Polzin-Female-Scorpion Type Hollow-Power Level 700,000

Avenna Chastain-Female-Horse Type Hollow-Power Level 7,000,000 (Aizen Era Hollow)

Jem Vasile-Male-Raven Type Hollow-Power Level 90,000

Nemea-Female-Nemean Lion Type Hollow-Power Level 8,000,000 (Aizen Era Hollow)

Shou Kurotori-Male-Crow Type Hollow-Power Level 9,000,000 (Aizen Era Hollow)

Valentina Viddal-Female-Cat Type Hollow-Power Level 9,350,000 (Aizen Era Hollow)

Mateo Abaroa-Male-Cerberus Type Hollow-Power Level 920,000

Manitou Ansem-Male-Leech Type Hollow-Power Level 9,876,543 (Pre Barragan Hollow)

Vizor Reddar-Male-Brain Type Hollow-Power Level 7,000,187 (Pre Barragan Hollow)

Kainé LeBlanc-Female-Rabbit Type Hollow-Power Level 1,105,042


	3. Our Very Own Crow

Shou Kurotori always enjoyed the freedom and solitude of being a Hollow, yet with his passive attitude as a human passing on to him as a Hollow it made others think he was easy prey for those who couldn't care less about working together. This would last until Shou realized that in order to keep his freedom he had to fight and get stronger avoid being devoured by other Hollows or the unending hunger that all Hollows had. Yet not all Hollows he encountered were mindless beasts, some just wanting to find a fraction of order in their world of chaos, others wanting to ascend to the new King of Hueco Mundo and tray and bring back the strained peace that Aizen had brought them.

Before the fall of Aizen, Shou had the peace and quiet he had wanted, but at the cost of his freedom, something he couldn't stand losing. When Aizen had been defeated by the Shinigami he had betrayed, Shou welcomed the chaotic freedom he had managed to live with. Along with that freedom the struggle to survive came back as well. He knew that he had to get stronger in order to be left alone, but in order to get to that point, he had to become a Gillian first, something he was afraid of since all the Gillian he had seen had lost there minds, just shambling nightmares waiting to catch those unaware.

If one was to ask Shou his reason for getting stronger he would answer "All I want is my solitude, but I can't have it unless I become an arrancar. So I'll continue becoming stronger, just for the sake of getting my days of quiet."

 **A.N.**

 **Hello there, my fellow Hollow fans! Thanks for all the help in making this story, I've been wanting to do something like this since February, but didn't have how I wanted to start it out until now. Everyone who has submitted a character will get a mini-chapter so everyone reading will get a chance to pick their favorite Hollow! If you guys want me to add anything you think should be added to these, just give me a PM, I'll be able to work on this during the weekends, and if I'm lucky enough, at night too, so I myself don't know how often updates will be, but I'll aim for a chapter a week if possible.**

 **Theme Song for Shou Kurotori: "Last One Standing" by Simple Plan**


	4. Knight of Two

Rosso and Nero have been together for as long as they can remember, with Rosso always leading the charge while her brother guards her and keeps them both out of serious trouble. Rosso is the attention grabber of the duo, making distractions while Nero looks out for threats and weak points. Rosso become excited if prey is near, but will only attack if Nero believes they can handle it. If a fight gets too dangerous for them they will either run, or if they are desperate enough, fuse into one Hollow called Real that doubles their power but also draws attention of stronger Hollows looking for a meal.

Rosso is a very eager and headstrong Hollow that enjoys teasing others about the mistakes they make, but gets very irritated and hostile when teased about her own mistakes. Nero is an almost complete opposite of Rosso, being reserved and acts as if nothing interests him, while in reality the both of them are sizing up their enemy and waiting for an opportunity to either wound or escape them. Both Hollows tend to act like fools, making their enemies (and allies) believe them to be weak-minded and easy to fight, so that they leave more holes in their own guard. Rosso and Nero respect strength and loyalty above other attributes since they are a inseparable pair of Hollows trying to strengthen themselves. If separated, they become anxious, irritable and afraid. They will avoid all combat until reunited, no matter how much danger it puts them in. When together, they love to explore train, hunt for gaining strength,and they enjoy sharing jokes between one another when they have the time to.

With Hueco Mundo in tatters after 2 wars in a row, and the strongest Hollows being Gillian, the rest have to fend for themselves or be devoured and used as a stepping stone for others to try and become Ruler. Before Aizen appeared, Hollow-kind had always had the rule of the weak serve the strong, yet now it is the weaker are crushed by the weak. Newer generations of Hollows are always on their guard, ready to fight or flee at a moments notice or die.

 **xXxXx**

 **So, here's another mini chapter for you guys! Sorry this one took so long, I couldn't come up with a good title until now. Anyways, I want to let you all know that after Arrancar start popping up, I'm going to have a poll for Espada seats, with the favorite being the Cero Espada!**

 **Theme Song: Battle against a true Hero**

 **Update 5/29/2017**

 **Sorry about that guys, just my imagination wasn't with me yesterday, but I hope this is better. I felt like I needed to do something for this story though to show you guys that I'm alive.**


End file.
